Preso del Sufrimiento
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: Yo, Uchiha Madara, me encuentro preso por los consejeros de esta mierda de aldea, de la cual, yo mismo fui el fundador. Ahora, ¿Qué será de mi? Me tiemblan los músculos de solo pensarlo... HashiMada, KakuMada
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mundo loco y yaoista del fanfiction! Pues bueno, hoy les traigo otro fic hecho con mi hermana "Otaku_Madara94" Y esperamos que les guste ^o^**

Comenten, así nos dan mas inspiración para seguir escribiendo xPPP

Todo era silencio, todo parecía estar tranquilo... Demasiado tranquilo, se podría decir. La habitación era reinada por la oscuridad de la noche, se sentía frío en todos los rincones de esta.

Todo estaba en silencio, lo único que lo rompía eran las respiraciones de ellos. Se podían divisar seis figuras en aquella amplia y oscura habitación subterránea. Parecían ser tres ANBU, los dos ancianos del consejo y... Un preso que se encontraba en medio, sentado en una banca de piedra, con las manos y pies apresados por grilletes. Aquella figura, parecía ser la de un hombre, puesto que estaba completamente desnudo e inconsciente.

El silencio aun prevalecía en el lugar, hasta que el mismo fue roto por una voz femenina.

—No puedo creer que este maldito siga con vida. -Dijo la anciana del consejo, Koharu. Hubo silencio por otros cortos segundos, el fiel compañero de la anciana, Homura, permanecía con el ceño fruncido, asintiendo por lo que escuchó hablar de su acompañante. Ambos ancianos, parecían ser la cabeza de Konoha, dado el hecho de que aun no se elegía a un buen candidato a Hokage y la princesa Tsunade... había muerto hace unos meses a causa del aparente líder de la asquerosa organización Akatsuki.

—A mí también me cuesta creerlo, nunca imaginé que el poder del extinto clan Uchiha fuera tan grande. Es un alivio que ya no sea un problema para la aldea de Konoha - Habló Homura mientras miraba con desprecio y asco al hombre que tenían amarrado enfrente de ellos. La mirada era tal y como la de un hombre rico que ve a un perro callejero cruzarse en su camino.

—Hnm... - Ese gemido les advirtió que el prisionero estaba despertando, unos ligeros movimientos de los parpados les indicaron que no tardaría en despertar.

—Ya saben qué hacer. -Los ANBU, ante la potente voz de la mujer, acataron y con precaución colocaron unas vendas alrededor de los ojos del preso. Una vez puestas las vendas, el preso comenzó a moverse levemente, tratando de buscar algo que al parecer no encontraba. El preso comenzó a temblar con cierto temor, mientras que se mordía los labios de la desesperación por el hecho de no poder ver nada.

—Has despertado, Uchiha Madara. -Dijo uno de los ANBU con la clara repugnancia en su voz. El nombrado no dijo nada, solo calló sin parar de temblar nervioso. -Tranquilo, no te hemos arrancado los ojos aun, aunque deberíamos hacerlo, no lo hemos hecho. -Ante lo mencionado, Madara dio un suspiro de alivio. El susto dado momentos antes, le hizo recordar cuando era joven y perdió la vista. El Uchiha sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna al recordar dicha escena. Ya se había dado cuenta que tenía una venda en la cabeza, aun así, no debía bajar la guardia.

—Excelente, lograron atrapar a la bestia. -Rió burlón el Uchiha, sacando un gruñido por parte de los ancianos.

—A lo que vamos -Dijo Koharu con voz fría.- ¿Cómo es que sigues con vida, maldito? -El Uchiha legendario solo sonrío. Su sonrisa era de aterrar, pues hace mucho que el Uchiha no sonreía con esas ganas.

—Digamos que soy muy necio y terco, no me gusta la idea de morir, aún no -Madara sabía bien como jugar sus cartas, sacando más de un gruñido a los concejales.

—No eres nada más que un simple idiota que debió morir hace más de ochenta años -Murmuró Homura.

—Oh, gracias por el cumplido -Sonrió de nuevo, sacando de quicio a los presentes por su actitud tan arrogante. Madara rió satisfecho al escuchar los gruñidos de los ancianos, aun sin borrar su inhabitual sonrisa, el Uchiha dio un suspiró de obstinación. - _"Esto será un dolor"_ -Fue lo que pensó el Uchiha, pues ahora se encontraba preso y sumiso ante los altos rangos de una institución cuyo nombre fue impuesto por nadie más que él y el hombre al que tanto pudo llegar a odiar. Madara sonrió aun mas al recordar aquellos días en los que a cada segundo un órgano humano era arrancado de su lugar, donde a cada respiro dado, se podía aspirar una deliciosa aroma a sangre. ¡Oh! Que gloriosos fueron aquellos tiempos. El Uchiha se vio obligado a volver a la realidad debido a una voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Uchiha, debes entender que en la posición en la que te encuentras nos favorece a nosotros, los altos mandos de la hoja, ¿Verdad? -La boca del pelinegro se torció al escuchar esa oración.

—Si, claro que soy consciente de la situación en la que me encuentro, no nací ayer -La posición comenzaba a calarle en las articulaciones al mayor, estar encadenado no era una de sus torturas favoritas.

—Bien, ya que tenemos claras las posturas, Madara. Quisiéramos que nos respondas ciertas cuestiones que tenemos. -Murmuró Homura serio, mirando con el asco en sus ojos al hombre que se encontraba sentado en medio de la habitación.

—¿No creen que vamos demasiado rápido? -Sonrió aun más el Uchiha.

—Déjate de bromas, Madara. -Ordenó uno de los ANBU que se encontraban presentes, mas el Uchiha seguía sin quitar esa sonrisa que tanto molestaba a los otros. Madara tan solo calló por unos minutos antes de quitar su sonrisa y responder con una voz lúgubre:

—No tengo nada que revelar, no tiene caso decirles la verdad, ustedes jamás podrán entender el por qué. -Dice serio Madara, impresionando a los otros por tal respuesta.

—No nos creas tan estúpidos como para no entender... -Koharu fue cortada debido a que Madara comenzó a hablar.

—¡Los creo lo suficientemente estúpidos como para no entender mis motivos! ¡¿Quienes se creen ustedes como para decir que pueden comprender todo por lo que he vivido, las razones de mis actos? -El nivel de voz del Uchiha aumentó considerablemente, aunque tenía las manos detrás de la espalda, apretaba sus puños con furia, deseando poder liberarlos de la atadura y así poder descargar su rabia contra la carne de sus apresores.-¡Ustedes no saben nada! -Escupió con desprecio a donde calculó estarían los pies de Homura. Esa acción cabreó en demasía a los ancianos, la anciana Koharu sin poder contenerse, le propinó una bofetada al prisionero. Mas fue su impresión al ver como el azabache rió ante esa acción, su risa era demasiado espeluznante, con su voz tan grave y mortífera que causaría sudar hasta a los mismos Dioses.

—¡Calla Madara! ¡Estás preso ahora, completamente indefenso ante nosotros y si en verdad aprecias tu vida, más vale que acates nuestras órdenes! -Dijo Homura apretando los dientes de enojo.

—¿Indefenso? ¿Vida? ¿Órdenes? -Cuestionó el Uchiha burlón antes de volver a soltar otra carcajada, molestando aun mas a los presentes por su actitud tan irritante y prepotente- Se supone que hace más de ochenta años, yo morí ante Hashirama, el primer Hokage, en el Valle del Fin -Rió el pelinegro.- Mas sin embargo, aquí estoy, siendo "sometido" por ustedes, los alumnos del segundo Hokage -La sonrisa no desaparecía.

—Es por ello que te tenemos aquí -Los puños de Homura estaban dispuestos a soltar un golpe contra la cara del Uchiha si es que su actitud no cambiaba.

—Ya les dije que soy muy terco y necio, no me parece eso de morir ahora. Además, tengo aun muchas cosas por las cuales, morir no me es un lujo.

—¿Cómo el hecho de que sabes que no verás a tu hermano menor? –Los músculos de Madara se tensaron al escuchar eso.

—Cállate, no tiene nada que ver con él -Murmuró con los labios apretados y conteniendo la rabia. Homura y Koharu no dudaron en aprovecharse de esa recién encontrada debilidad en el mayor.

-Así que es eso... -Murmuró uno más de los ANBU. Hubo silencio en la habitación, el sometido tan solo se dignaba a agachar levemente la cabeza. Madara sintió la tristeza al recordar su anterior vida al lado de su pequeño hermano, Izuna. Los presentes pudieron notar el repentino cambio de humor en el preso.

—¿No sientes pudor de haber matado a tu hermano, Madara? -Cuestionó Homura, volviendo a dirigirle una mirada de asco al hombre mayor.

—Yo no mate a mi hermano... -Murmuró aun más lúgubre el Uchiha y con los dientes muy apretados por el enojo, le frustraba que le acusaran por ese hecho. Lo menos que el haría sería matar a su hermano, pero, nadie lo creería.

—Claro, lo dice el único que pudo haber lanzado al Kyubi sobre Konoha, hace ya 16 años -Soltó con ironía la única mujer en esa estancia.- Tu sed de poder es más grande que tu propio ego y eso es mucho decir.

—Cállate anciana, nadie te mando a decir nada.

—Es la verdad, en tu desesperación por salir de tu ceguera, le quitaste los ojos a tu hermano y lo asesinaste. –Continuó la mujer, haciendo caso omiso del comentario hecho por el mayor.

—¡No saben nada! ¡Izuna me dio sus ojos! ¡Era por el bien de mi clan! Pero... Ahora todos están muertos... Y es mejor así, no éramos más que unos perros, no, ni a eso llegábamos. Me da vergüenza reconocer que alguna vez fui líder de los Uchiha. -Esa declaración sorprendió en demasía a los presentes, nunca se esperaron esa respuesta por parte de ese hombre. El anciano del consejo, Homura, frunció el ceño antes de decir:

—¿Estás dolido por la pérdida de tu Clan, Madara? -Sonrió de medio lado, pero, a los pocos segundos, la sonrisa se esfumó- Realmente es increíble, pero, no estás en tu derecho de quejarte. Tu mismo fuiste culpable de que este se extinguiera.

—Tarde o temprano ellos iban a morir. No soportaba la idea de que murieran en las manos repugnantes de ustedes, si alguien iba a darle fin a su sufrimiento... ese iba a ser yo. -Dice el Uchiha con voz grave.

—Al parecer, tu no conoces la vergüenza -Musitó la anciana.

—Desde hace algunos años que decidí sacarme de penas -El Uchiha comenzó a mover un poco su cabeza en un vago intento de quitarse la molesta venda que le impedía ver a sus captores.

—No creas que te librarás tan fácil de esa venda -Dijo un ANBU con máscara de gato y detalles en color rojo.- No eres de fiar.

—Oh, pensé que como ya andábamos con cosas como mi Clan, no sería necesaria esta estúpida venda -Soltó el Uchiha tratando de recuperar su compostura y no dar signos de alguna otra debilidad. Los ancianos del consejo fruncieron el entrecejo por el comentario de Madara; Homura se llevó los dedos a las sienes, realmente estaba muy cansado y el preso no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

—¿Madara, nos crees estúpidos como para retirarte esa prenda de los ojos? -Murmuró molesta Koharu, mas el Uchiha solo sonrió.

—Hmn, ¿De veras quieres que conteste esa pregunta? -El pelinegro soltó una sonora risotada, como disfrutaba de hacer rabiar a los demás.

—¿No nos dirás nada, verdad Uchiha? -Preguntó Homura mientras miraba a los ANBU, ordenándoles acercarse al preso con la mirada.

—Me reservo mis comentarios -El Uchiha levantó la cabeza con desdén, como si estuviera en otro lugar y no en ese. Todos callaron, observando la sonrisa triunfante que tenía el Uchiha. Los presentes comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos, antes de que un ANBU preguntara:

—¿Qué haremos con él? -Dijo el ANBU serio.

—Si, díganle, ¿Qué harán conmigo? -Dice burlón Madara con su voz de Tobi, sacando de quicio a sus acompañantes.

—Sáquenle información sobre sus próximos planes, no importa el método que usen -Dijeron a la vez Homura y Koharu, antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada envenenada a Madara.

—Hnm... Interesante -Murmuró uno de los ANBU.

_—"¿Qué me harán estos tipos?"_ -El miedo llegó al Uchiha, pero no dejó que se demostrara, aun tenía su orgullo. El preso tenía sus sentidos muy abiertos, aun desde su lugar guardaba cautela, lo que les hacía gracia a los ANBU. Uno de ellos, se acercó poco más a donde estaba el mayor y le tiró un puñado de cabellos hacia atrás, haciendo que el Uchiha crujiera los dientes "mirando" hacia arriba.

—Uchiha Madara, has cometido muchos crímenes y actos repugnantes. Ya es hora de que recibas tu castigo, pero, antes queremos saber cuáles son tus planes. -Dice el ANBU serio, sin dejar de tomarle de las largas y azabaches hebras que poseía Madara. Este tan solo sonrió por nueva cuenta.

—Déjame pensarlo... Hnm... Creo que eso debería importarte una soberana mierda -Sentenció el Uchiha, aun con el molesto tirón de cabellos, del cual se intensificó el agarre.- Mhn -Gimió el mayor un poco adolorido por el tirón.

—Cállate y responde, ¿Cuáles son tus planes? -El Uchiha crujió los dientes, pero, se tranquilizó y sin más, respondió.

—Tal vez quiero aplastar a esta mierda de aldea, tal vez quiero volver a gobernarla, tal vez quiero matar a toda la raza humana, tal vez solo quiero revivir mi clan o bien, tal vez solo irme a un bar y beber alcohol hasta desfallecer. -El Uchiha rió por su propia broma, sacando un gruñido de parte de los ANBU. El azabache seguía sosteniendo su sonrisa, dejando aun escapar unas pequeñas risas.

—No es un juego, a menos que te guste arriesgarlo todo y buscar tu tan merecida muerte -El agarre era fuerte, incluso algunas hebras negras se habían soltado de la cabellera de Madara.

—Ya te dije, yo debería estar muerto.

—Esto podría ser mas tardado de lo que pensé -Murmuró uno de los ANBU que se encontraba ahí, eran un total de tres.

—¿Tú piensas? -Ante el chiste, Madara siguió riendo.

Los ANBU realmente no se explicaban cómo es que este hombre podía llegar a ser tan... irritante. Los tres presentes se encontraban con los puños apretados, tratando de mantener su compostura.

—Uchiha Madara, ¿No piensas decirnos las cosas por las buenas? -Murmuró el ANBU apretando aun más el agarre de sus cabellos.

—Tal vez si, tal vez no. Depende de mi estado de humor. -Rió de nuevo Madara, volviendo a sacar otro gruñido de sus acompañantes.

—Bien, tú lo quisiste. -Dijo soltándolo de su agarre y volver a mirar a los otros. Los ANBU respiraban profundamente, tratando de mantener la paciencia, aun seguían mirándose mutuamente, mientras que el Uchiha tenía una sonrisa prepotente sobre su rostro. Sabía que había ganado esta pequeña batalla, pero, aun debía mantener la guardia. -Por ahora corres suerte, Uchiha Madara. Descansa por ahora, nos veremos en cinco días. -Declaró el ANBU serio, antes de retirarle la venda que cubría sus ojos y salir junto con los otros de la habitación. Un suspiro salió de los labios del Uchiha al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, relajó por un momento todo su cuerpo, sintiendo la tensión del momento. Tal vez sus palabras fueran graciosas e irritantes, pero solo era una manera de evitar que los demás vieran que tenía cierto temor, sobre todo cuando pensó que de nuevo estaba ciego. Jamás podrá olvidar como fue que sufrió al no poder ver bien los rostros de sus familiares, como no podía estar más en el campo de batalla, como no podía distinguir el rostro tan joven de su pequeño hermano menor.

—_Izuna_ -Murmuró bajo mientras miraba sus pies. El Uchiha sabía que los próximos días serán los peores que experimentaría por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, temía por su suerte, le atemorizaba lo que fuera a pasarle. -¿Qué tan lejos pueden llegar los malditos de Konoha? –Se cuestionó a sí mismo el azabache, temblando ante miles de posibles acciones que llegaron a su mente.- De cualquier modo… morir me es imposible. –Murmuró con la cabeza gacha Madara, sintiendo como su mirada tuvo un cambio drástico, transformándola de una oscura, fría y aterradora mirada a una perdida, vacía y entristecida. En poco tiempo, el preso se quedó dormido en la oscuridad de aquella habitación tan fría y solitaria.


	2. Revelación

Cinco días han pasado desde que el legendario Uchiha Madara fuera capturado por los ninjas de Konoha, quienes ahora le mantenían preso en una de sus celdas de máxima seguridad. Durante esos días, nunca le fue ofrecido ni un mísero trozo de pan o una gota de agua, lo que lo mantenía con un humor de perros al no poder saciar su sed y hambre, también las bolsas debajo de sus ojos aumentaron. Madara apenas y podía moverse, se encontraba demasiado adolorido por estar atado y sentado en la misma posición por cinco días seguidos. Madara miró perezosamente hacia la puerta de metal, la cual, al parecer, comenzaba a abrirse, dejando ver a los dos ancianos del consejo y los tres ANBU. Madara crujió los dientes un poco al ver como se acercaban hacia donde él.

— ¿Has recapacitado en tu actitud, Uchiha? —pregunta un ANBU con voz descarada, mientras el mayor tronaba su cuello y sacudía su cabeza en un intento de despertarse.

—Que... Te den duro —dice con la voz algo quebrada por el nulo uso de la misma durante cinco días seguidos, no pensaba dejar de lado su orgullo por alguien como lo sería un mísero ANBU.

—Veo que sigues siendo el mismo perro insufrible —dice molesto Homura mientras le pasaba a otro ANBU unas vendas para los ojos del pelinegro. Madara solo gruñó, sintiendo como sus ojos fueron vendados de nuevo. ¿Qué necesidad había de cegarle? ¿Qué no les bastaba con dejarlo sin tragar por cinco días? El Uchiha temblaba por la rabia y el frío que sentía en su cuerpo desnudo, no le dio tiempo para pensar ya que unas palabras le interrumpieron.

—Supongo que estás hambriento, Uchiha Madara. —dice serio uno de los ANBU.— Te daremos comida, pero, solo si respondes lo que te pedimos. —ante eso, Madara gruñó, crujiendo los dientes con más fuerza.

—¡Jódete! —exclamó ofendido Madara, esa oración realmente le hizo sentirse cual perro esperando la orden de su amo.

—Esa no es manera de contestarle a tus captores, idiota —le recriminó Koharu, mientras daba la señal de que cambiaran la postura del Uchiha. Primero lo desataron de esa silla, dejando caer pesadamente su cuerpo contra el duro piso para después arrastrarlo a una de las paredes y atarle algo que identificó como un collar al cuello, con lo que pudo escuchar, sonaba como una cadena y efectivamente, una cadena le fue puesta en el collar, mientras le amarraban las manos, pero ahora enfrente de él, ya que antes tenía las manos atadas atrás de su espalda, un crujido sonó.

—No se preocupen, solo fueron mis huesos —dice con burla Madara, mientras sonreía de nuevo.

—Déjate de sarcasmos, Uchiha. —murmuró Homura mirándole con asco.— Supongo que ahora sabes tu posición.

—Hm... Pues estoy sentado en el piso, ¿O no? —rió el Uchiha ante su propia broma.

—Tú no pareces ser consciente de lo que te espera, Uchiha Madara. —dijo otro ANBU, pero, Madara tan solo sonrío forzosamente de medio lado.

—Quiero que nos respondas nuestras cuestiones, Madara. —dijo autoritario Homura a lo que Madara, volteó la cabeza hacia donde ellos. —¿Cuales son tus planes? 

—¿Volvemos a lo mismo? No pienso decirlo, así que mejor pasen a la siguiente pregunta antes de que me aburra —dice el mayor mientras estiraba sus acalambradas piernas. — Ahm.

—Maldito —susurró un ANBU a su lado, mientras levantaba una mano para golpear a Madara en el rostro, pero una seña de parte de Homura le indicó que no debía hacerlo.

—Bien, seguiremos tu juego por un rato

—Cuidado, están jugando con fuego y pueden quemarse —les advirtió el Uchiha legendario.

—Te devuelvo tu comentario, Uchiha Madara, más vale que tengas cuidado con lo que dices. —afirmó Koharu.

—Uhh, tal vez lo tome en cuenta. —dijo el preso antes de soltar una sonora carcajada. ¿Acaso esperaban que tuviera miedo? Pues que equivocados estaban. Madara seguía sonriente, esperando la pregunta que vendría.

—Respóndenos, Madara, ¿Cómo es que sigues con vida? Y más vale que nos digas la verdad o si no proseguiremos a hacer algo que no te gustará. —amenazó Homura.

—Eso es algo que ni yo lo sé, todo cambió desde que me implanté los ojos de mi hermano —murmuró Madara antes de agachar un poco la cabeza. —Noté como una fuerza mayor recorría cada fibra de mi ser al momento en el que pude volver a ver y las ganas de volver a pelear regresaron de manera inexplicable. Eso es todo lo que les voy a revelar, ahora, siguiente pregunta —dice con claro desdén. Los presentes se miraron entre sí, no sabían si creer o no en la información dada por el preso, hasta que uno de los ANBU cuestionó.

—¿Y quién nos asegura que estás diciendo la verdad? —murmuró desconfiado.

—Tú puedes elegir si creer o no, no tengo pruebas para darles. -dice el mayor desviando un poco la cabeza.

—Bien, anota eso. —Susurró Koharu a uno de los ANBU— Dinos todo lo que sabes sobre el sharingan. —ordenó.

—Hm... Veamos, según un diccionario común y corriente diría: "Línea sucesora única del extinto clan Uchiha, pasa de padres a hijos, presente generalmente en varones, aunque cabe decir que ha habido grandes guerreras Uchiha" Creo que les debería bastar con eso, como si no tuvieran la información necesaria sobre este Kekkei Genkai tan poderoso. Hashirama seguro escribió mil y un pergaminos sobre mi técnica ocular —dice restándole importancia e interés.

—¡¿Te estás burlando de nosotros, Madara? —cuestionó molesto uno de los ANBU. —Eso es información obvia, pero, tú debes tener aún más información. Según nos dijo Kakashi Hatake, los miembros del Clan Uchiha tienen guardados todos los secretos de su clan en el Santuario de Naka. —ante ese comentario, Madara se quedó atónito.

—"_Serás hijo de perra, Kakashi"_. —fue lo que pensó Madara, frunciendo el ceño y crujiendo los dientes. —Esa tabla fue escrita por el Rikudou Sennin; se puede ver solo con el Sharingan, el Mangekyou Sharingan y el Rinnegan, todo en ese orden —murmuró en un gruñido un poco fuerte.— Contiene los secretos del Sharingan y como obtener el poder del Kyuubi.

—¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó uno de los ANBU. —No... Tú debes saber más —con un navaja tentó un poco la carne de su muslo, solo pasando el peligroso filo de esa arma, haciendo temblar al Uchiha.

—Eso es todo lo que puedo decirles. —dijo Madara con voz pesada.

—Sabemos que sabes más que eso. —murmuró otro de los ANBU, mirando con asco al mayor de los presentes.

—¿Y qué si es así? —cuestionó el Uchiha, haciendo un gesto con el labio, provocando que los otros soltaran un pequeño gruñido.— Para empezar, ¿Por qué su interés en el sharingan? Mi clan está muerto y dudo mucho que la información les sea de utilidad. —murmuró, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Queremos analizar tus ojos, después de arrancártelos, claro —aclaró otro de los ANBU, haciendo que los vellos del Uchiha se erizaran y el sudor bajara por sus sienes.

—Existe el Mangenkyo Sharingan, es una forma avanzada del Sharingan y solo algunos pocos pueden obtenerlo y controlarlo, conmigo somos tres los que lo tienen, solo que el mío está más afinado, el mío es... eterno, mi luz jamás se apagará.

—Todo gracias a tu hermano menor —murmuró Homura. El Uchiha sonrió falsamente ante ese comentario.

—Se podría decir. —respondió Madara, mientras trataba de tronarse los huesos, ante la mirada de los cinco presentes.

—No pareces tener pudor de haberle quitado los ojos a tu hermano. —dijo Koharu, entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de repugnancia hacia el hombre que se encontraba preso. Madara solo calló, apretando los dientes por tal comentario dicho por la anciana.

—Yo no se los quité, el me los ofreció. —murmuró, agachando la cabeza un poco.

—Esa afirmación es tan falsa, Madara. ¿Por qué creeríamos tal cosa? —dijo uno de los ANBU, haciendo gruñir un poco al Uchiha.

—No gastaré saliva en darte explicaciones. ¿Y me dicen que no son estúpidos como para no comprender mis acciones? —fue el comentario que soltó el Uchiha con total odio en su voz.

—Madara, toda la historia dice que tú, le quitaste los ojos a tu hermano y después lo mataste. Solo fuiste un mal hermano, además de un mal líder que solo vio por su futuro y eso llevó a la destrucción del clan Uchiha —dijo de nuevo Homura mientras Madara apretaba los dientes.

—Hm... Si no quiero empezar a sangrar por la boca del coraje, creo que vale la pena decirles que yo no maté a Izuna, él me entregó sus ojos porque quería ver el futuro para mí. Izuna murió en batalla... —su voz se volvió un susurró.— De ahí mi rencor para con el idiota de Tobirama.

—¿Qué pinta el nidaime en esto? —cuestionó un ANBU, alzando una ceja incrédulamente.

—¿No es obvio? —dijo Madara, mostrando una de sus hipócritas sonrisas.— Ese imbécil fue el culpable de que mi hermano muriera. ¿Me pintan ustedes como el malo de la historia? Pues déjenme decirles que están en un muy estúpido error. Admito haber cometido errores; en aquel entonces aun era demasiado joven e ingenuo, pero, créanme, nada se compara con el cinismo del segundo Hokage. ¿Creen ustedes tener la imagen de un hombre santo y bueno en su maestro? ¿Realmente creen conocer en un cien por ciento a Tobirama? —preguntó Madara, haciendo que los dos ancianos del consejo abrieran los ojos de sorpresa y de extrañamiento por lo que estuviese diciendo el mayor.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? —preguntó un ANBU, sin entender las palabras de Madara.

—¿Ahora vienen a hacerse los que no saben? —murmuró sin quitar su sonrisa.— ¡Por favor! ¿Dicen que yo soy y fui el maldito de toda esta historia? Entonces, ¿Dónde queda el hecho de que su tan amado maestro mató a mi hermano? No conforme con eso, decidió someter a mi Clan bajo la estúpida escusa de que "ellos serán la policía militar de Konoha". ¿Para qué? Para darles un puesto secundario y de simple peones. Los Uchiha tan solo fueron peones en el ajedrez de Tobirama. —fue interrumpido por Koharu.

—¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Madara? —exclamó la anciana.

—¿Qué, anciana? ¿Te duele saber la realidad de las cosas? Tu maestro era todo, menos un santo, déjame decirte. Él lo único que hizo fue disfrazar las cosas a su conveniencia. Muchos ignorantes dirán "¡Ohh! ¡El segundo Hokage hizo mucho! ¡Fundó el sistema ANBU! ¡La policía militar de Konoha! ¡La Academia Ninja!" Sí, el hizo muchas cosas durante su reinado, pero. ¿Realmente que esconden estas cosas? El sistema ANBU, fue creado para espiarlos a los Uchiha. La vez que ataqué a esta estúpida aldea, pero vaya fracaso que fue. Seguro que tomaron esta la oportunidad perfecta para "presionar y espiar" aun más a mi clan. No solo eso, sino que tomaron la estúpida decisión de aislarlos de la aldea, forjando así una idiota tradición de racismo a los de mi clan. Si que supieron aprovechar las cosas y seguir con el sueño de su maestro para exterminarnos. ¿O me equivoco? Y respecto a lo de la "Academia Ninja", hasta la fecha no he dejado de partirme de risa. ¿Academia Ninja? —cuestionó burlón Madara, soltando una fuerte carcajada, que hizo gruñir a los otros.— El ser Ninja se adquiere en base a la experiencia y entrenamiento arduo. Las estúpidas relaciones que crean en los niños "aspirantes", les hace ser débiles. No me sorprende en lo absoluto que las generaciones actuales sean tan estúpidas y no sepan tomar riesgos. —escupió con asco a lo que Homura no lo soportó por más y explotó.

—Escúchame bien, Uchiha —dijo mientras un ANBU le tomaba por los cabellos, obligándolo a "mirar" donde Homura.— ¡El Nidaime era una buena persona, un gran maestro y durante su gobierno todo fue tranquilidad! ¡No puedes culparlo por lo que le pasó a tu hermano! ¡La academia se fundó porque ya no eran tiempos de guerra y la voluntad del fuego debe prevalecer en las siguientes generaciones! —le reclamó propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara, ladeándosela un poco debido al agarre en su cabello. Un hilillo de sangre bajaba de la comisura de su boca, a la vez que le daba una señal al ANBU con la navaja para volver a pasar el filo por la carne, hundiéndola y dejando severos cortes en esta. El filo pasó en la cara interior del muslo, logrando que el Uchiha siseara con dolor y su respiración se volviera pesada.

—Al... Parecer, Hashirama dejó bien planteada su ideología. Bastardo. —murmuró Madara, jadeando por el dolor.

—¿Qué tenías con el Shodaime? —preguntó Koharu.— Lo mencionas demasiado.

—Simples rivales a muerte, mi rival favorito y el hombre al que más odio y respeto. —dijo el Uchiha, mientras se recargaba contra la dura pared. También sintió como algunas de sus heridas eran curadas, después de todo, ¿De qué sirve un prisionero si este está muriendo y no responde a las dudas? Madara rugió un poco.— No se molesten tanto, yo no puedo morir. —murmuró sin interés a lo que los otros sintieron sudar desde sus sienes. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

—¿Q...qué quieres decir con eso? —uno de los ANBU tartamudeaba nervioso ante lo dicho por el mayor.

—Lo que escuchaste. —respondió sonriendo de nuevo. Sabía que ellos estaban temerosos de sus palabras.

—Como sea... —dijo Homura, tratando de recuperar la compostura— ¿Simples rivales? Entonces ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de él y de sus ideas? —cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Oh, no lo sé! ¡Tal vez fue el hecho de que dialogamos antes de fundar esta institución! Sí, debe ser eso. —habló Madara sarcástico ante la pregunta tan obvia y estúpida que le habían hecho.

—Hm —gruñó Homura mientras se hacía para atrás, dejándole el espacio a Koharu.

—Uchiha Madara, ¿Tenías algún tipo de relación más fuerte con Shodaime? —cuestionó la anciana Koharu.

—No te interesa. Lo que haya hecho o no con ese Senju, es asunto mío —un gruñido salió desde el fondo del pecho del Uchiha, marcando su enojo.

—Entonces lo afirmas —exclamó un ANBU.

—Nunca dije eso. —le contradijo Madara.

—¿Entonces lo niegas? —volvió a preguntar.

—Tampoco dije eso —murmuró con una sonrisa.— Adivina, adivinador. ¿Cuál es? —rió el Uchiha antes de lanzar una risotada que resonó en el lugar. Madara calló, torciendo su sonrisa al sentir como la navaja pasó desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, haciéndolo arquearse de espalda, mas nunca gritó ni gimió. El preso tenía la respiración acelerada, dolía como mil demonios; sentir la delgada herida sangrar, realmente no era algo de soportar.

—Te advertimos que cuidaras lo que dijeras, Uchiha Madara. —gruñó el mismo ANBU que le hirió, pero Madara estaba demasiado concentrado en tratar de ignorar el terrible dolor que sentía. El mayor de los presentes, tenía los dientes apretados y temblaba fuertemente.

—Si no quieres sufrir algo peor, Madara, más te vale que respondas y sin juegos. —le acató otro ANBU a lo que el nombrado rugió, antes de escupirle sin el más mínimo pudor.

—Vete a joder a tu madre... —murmuró Madara con una voz atemorizante que no pasó desapercibida por los otros.

—Responde a nuestra pregunta anterior, entonces —amenazó de nuevo el ANBU, tentando su carne con el filo de la navaja.

—Hashirama era un marica —murmuró, mordiéndose el labio; pronto, otra tajada le cortó finamente el pecho.— ¡Es la verdad! ¡Éramos amantes! —gritó por fin, soltando un leve suspiro de alivio al no sentir el frio metal contra su piel.

—¿Qué... Qué dijiste? —murmuró Homura, abriendo los ojos enormemente, mirando al hombre enfrente suyo.

—¿Eres sordo o qué? Ya te lo dije y no lo pienso volver a repetir: Senju Hashirama y yo, Uchiha Madara, éramos amantes; Nos revolcábamos en la misma cama, hasta el amanecer; pasé mil y una noches de gozo entre sus sábanas —aclaró el Uchiha.— Pero claro, los detalles me los guardo para mí.

—¡Déjate de juegos, Madara! -exclamó molesta Koharu, antes de darle una fina cachetada al hombre que se encontraba preso, a lo que este crujió los dientes. —¡No ensucies el nombre de Shodaime! ¡Él era un hombre respetable!

—¡Estoy diciendo la verdad, maldita sea! —gruñó Madara, intentando soltarse de las cadenas que lo ataban, puesto que sus ganas de asesinar a los presentes, superaron al fin su sentido de razón. Vano intento, las cadenas lo tenían muy bien agarrado y su estado actual se lo dificultaba mucho; Madara optó por cerrar los ojos, detrás de su venda y respirar profundo para intentar calmarse.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó Homura aun sin salir de su impresión por haber escuchado tales palabras. Madara solo le ignoró, no tenía ganas de hablar por más.

—Se te ha hecho una pregunta, Uchiha Madara. —murmuró otro ANBU, mas Madara siguió sin responder.— ¡Qué respondas! —ordenó antes de hacerle otro corte, cruzando por el que ya tenía antes, a lo que Madara, sin poder evitarlo, soltó un grito adolorido que había estado conteniendo y para impresión de los captores, la venda que cubría sus ojos comenzó a humedecerse.

—¿Por qué respondería a sus preguntas cuando ni siquiera quieren creerme? —murmuró Madara, jadeante.

—Porque estás a nada de desmayarte por falta de sangre y necesitamos saber la verdad. —le aclaró uno de los ANBU de manera suave.

—Hm... Todo lo que les dije es verdad, depende de ustedes creerme o no —murmuró despacio.—No tengo más que mi palabra para confirmar ese hecho, pero sí, Hashirama y yo fuimos amantes durante un buen tiempo. Tobirama no lo aprobaba y más de una vez intentó hacer que me separara de su hermano, incluso me apuñaló en el estomago... —una suave sonrisa irónica y sarcástica se formó en sus labios. — Su maestro sólo era un niño mimado que estaba celoso porque yo recibía toda la atención de su hermano mayor.

—En resumen, tú fuiste amante del Shodaime —murmuró Koharu apenas procesando la información.

—Denle una galleta a la niña por su inteligencia —se rió el Uchiha.— Cada noche, durante muchos años, Hashirama y yo teníamos relaciones, en su oficina, su hogar, la sala, la cocina... Jo, aun recuerdo una vez que lo hicimos en la ducha —el mayor recordaba con placer sus momentos junto con el primero.

—¿Se amaban? —cuestionó casi en un susurro la anciana del consejo, pero Madara sólo calló y sin responder a su duda. Madara sentía marearse debido a la falta de sangre y tenía mucho dolor de cabeza.

—¿Madara? —preguntó uno de los ANBU al ver que no había respuesta alguna a la cuestión que hizo Koharu. En unos pocos minutos, Madara se quedó tieso y con la respiración más tranquila. El ANBU se acercó a donde el y tentó sus signos vitales.— Se ha desmayado. —murmuró.

—¿Tan rápido? —preguntó otro ANBU.

—No es de sorprendernos, este hombre no ha comido ni bebido en cinco días y todavía ha perdido demasiadas energías y sangre hoy. Déjenlo descansar, mañana continuaremos interrogándole. —murmuró Koharu.

—Bien, curen sus heridas y déjenle algo de comida, será un problema si se desmaya a cada rato. —ordenó Homura, antes de que él y la anciana abandonaran el lugar, dejando a los ANBU solos con el preso. Los ANBU observaban con repugnancia en sus ojos, al hombre que se encontraba ahora inconsciente. Pasados unos segundos, los ANBU decidieron acatar la orden, antes de retirarse también.


End file.
